The hell of two weeks together
by Ratchetismyfavcharacter16
Summary: About how Connor and Hank have to go on a two week case with Gavin and RK900 and how it might bring them closer maybe even make them see each other as family. Also they might be OOC
1. Day 1

3rd person

It was a normal day Connor and Hank arrived at work at the exact time as Gavin and RK900 and their boss fowler comes out "lieutenant Anderson, detective Reed, Connor, Nine I'll like to see all of you in my office now." He yells and they all head into his office "Now your all gonna be upset to what I'm gonna tell you next but you have to put up with it." Fowler told them and Hank and Gavin immediately glare at each other knowing that it couldn't of be anything good "Well I need all four of you to go out of town for two weeks together on a case that needs all of you to work on." Fowler told us and boy did that not go down well as Hank and Gavin started going nuts and Connor and Nine just stood in the background. Fowler of course did his normal threaten them and they finally got the info and Hank said that they were going to take his car.

Connor's Pov

Gavin and Nine had headed home to go pack and we headed back home to go pack. "Connor what am I supposed to do about Sumo?" Hank asked and I look over to him "I could always ask Markus or Kara to take care of him while we go solve this case." I suggested "Would they even be good at taking care of him?" Hank asked "I can make them a list on what to do and when to do it." I tell him and he sighs "Alright call them and start writing the list thing." He says and I nod **"Markus?" **I called **"Yes Con?" **He asks **"Could you please maybe do a bit of a favour?" **I ask **"What is it?" **He asks **"Well you see my boss just told me, Hank, Gavin and Nine that we have to go away to a town for two weeks to solve a case but we can't bring Sumo with us so maybe we were wondering if you could take care of him, until we get back?" **I ask and then there is silent for a few minutes **"Sure. Is it alright I bring Simon with me?" **He asked **"Sure you can. Could you get here in the next hour please?"** I said **"Ok cool and sure I'll see ya in an hour." **He said before he left and I went to writing the list. "Hey Connor do you have anything that you want to take with you or do you have clothes to wear at night time?" Hank asked and I look up at him "Um no I don't actually, and Markus said he would come and take care of Sumo and he's bringing Simon with him." I said "One that cool and two what have you been wearing to bed lately?" I asked "Oh um only my undies." I said "Well that isn't gonna do you any good since you might have share a room with someone." He said "Ok I'm gonna call Gavin and figure out what's happening." He said and I nod before continuing to write.

One hour later

Hank was just putting his suitcase and a bag for me into the boot when Markus and Simon arrived and I wave to them "Hey Markus, hey Simon." I said and they wave back coming over "Ok here is the house key. You two can sleep in my room, it's at the end of the hallway. Well you'll notice it cause it has almost nothing in it except a bed and and a bedside table with a closest. Next Sumo, now here is a list of everything you need in order to take care of him and in the bedside table in my room is some money for when you run out of dog food..." I went on explaining everything and they nod. "Connor come on we have to go. Rather now before Gavin kills me for taking so long." Hank calls out and I turn and nod at him "Ok I believe I have told you everything, thank you so much for this guys." I said with a smile on my face and they smile back "It's no problem, see you when you return." Markus said as I waved them goodbye before jumping into the car.

Gavin's house

We finally arrived and Nine was holding Gavin suitcase and they head over and threw the suitcase into the boot before closing it up and jumping into the back. "Took you long enough." Gavin said "Sorry we had to get someone to take care of Sumo." Hank said driving away to go to the shops before heading to our destination.

3rd person

They finally arrived to a hotel at around midnight and they soon get a room but they could only afford a three bedroom one so Connor and Nines decided to share a room together which they didn't mind and either did Hank and Gavin. Hank and Gavin retire to their beds after getting there and soon Connor and Nines changed and retired to bed and went to sleep.

RK900 Pov

I woke up at 7 in the morning and I sit up. I look over, down to my brother who seemed to be sleeping peacefully so I decided not to wake him up just yet. I get up and go over to where my uniform sat neatly on a chair and I soon undress and get into my uniform. After I did that I went out and started to make some food for lieutenant Anderson and Gavin. While it was cooking I went to go get the others up so I started him Connor first. "Connor wake up." I said shaking him a bit and he picks his head up "What huh oh ok." He said before sitting up and getting up. I start to leave and as I closed the door I see him getting his uniform. I go to lieutenant Anderson room and I go over and try to get him up. It didn't seem to work so I went out and got cold water and poured it over his head which woke him up and I go do the same to Gavin. After that I went to check on the food but found Connor doing it instead "Thank you for checking the food." I said to him and he looks up "It's alright, I knew it was gonna take a bit to wake them up." He said as he takes it off and puts it into plates and I grabbed them to go put them on the table. Connor then grabs two thruimium and gave me one and I nod my head thanks as we sat down. The other two came out dressed and sat down and started eating.

After breakfast we headed to the crime scene before heading back and working on paper work trying to figure out what happened. Now everything was okay for the first 9 hours but after that Gavin and Hank started fighting, Connor tried to stop them and so did I but nothing was working. Hank and Gavin started to physically fight and somehow Connor got involved as well. It ended with Hank been knocked out with a possible broken bone somewhere and Connor then actually got mad. Being protective of Hank and all, he started punching Gavin and Connor then broke his nose but before he could do anymore damage I finally managed to get between them and pull Connor away. "Nine! What are you doing! He hurt Hank!" He said as he struggled to get out of my grip "No! I'm aware that Hank is very badly hurt but you can not hurt Gavin even if you hate him, even if he hurt Hank. I don't need you to end up in prison or worse possible killed because you injured a human been who is more fragile then you. I want you to go to our room and stand in a corner and wait till I get there and don't move because I will know and think about what you have done!" I lecture him and push him towards the bedroom and he stomped off. I turn and help Gavin off the floor and then carried Hank out to the car and I took both of them to the hospital.

Connor's Pov

I go stand in a corner, not daring to go against Nine as he would be able to tell that I've move, I waited here for about 2 hours when Nine got back with Gavin who was going off his head and Hank who I would say is still wearing off the anatectics. I hear him tell Gavin to do what he told me and getting angry about it. I don't move I then hear Nine punish Hank who continues to Yelp as Nine was what I presumed was a spanking. I was sorta glad that I didn't move because I knew it wasn't going to end well. Soon the sound stops and all that can be heard was Hank crying. It went on for a few minutes when it all went quiet, I then hear Gavin yelling at Nine to not even think about it but like always Nine ignore him. Gavin soon starts sobbing and dread starts to grow in me. It was about 15 minutes when Nine was done with him and he soon comes into our room. He does an analyst to see if I moved from the corner, he then go's over to the bed and he sits down on it "Connor come here." He said pointing to his side and I look over before making my way there. "Connor drop your pants and boxer and bend over me." Nine said and I blush but don't move, I just couldn't find myself to move. "Connor if you don't do it in the 10 seconds i will use my belt on you and add extra." He said and I get scared "10" I don't move "9" I don't do anything "8" I couldn't find myself to do what he told me "7" he counted as I felt the need to run "6" I felt the urge to run grow stronger "5" I start panicking "4" I really want to run but this won't end well if I do that "3, we getting close to one Connor." He said I don't move "2" and I run, panicking of course I didn't get far as Nine was faster then me.

"Connor we could have avoided this but you left me no choice he said dragging me to the bed. He sits down and twisted my arm behind my back so that I couldn't struggle, he puts an arm under me so that he could undo my pants before he pulls both my pants and boxers down. "Connor I really didn't want to have to do this but you refused my order so I'm gonna spank you with my hand for a bit then as the finale I'll use the belt on you and give you 20." Nine tells me before he starts spanking me. After about 20 minutes I started sobbing "P-please s-stop." I sobbed but he continues and shh's me. This went on for another 30 minutes before he stopped "Connor I need you to now lay against the bed." He asked me "P-please no!" I cried "Connor please don't make this harder on me and don't make me add more." Nine said and I slowly push myself off Nine as he gets off the bed and I lay against it. I hear Nine take off his belt "alright Connor it's only 20 okay." He says and he then lands them, I scream at each one. Once he had finished he immediately embraced me and I sobbed loudly into him and he rubs my back. I hear the door open and I carefully look at the door to see both Hank and Gavin and they then come over and joined the hug as I continue to cry.


	2. Day 2

Connor's Pov

I woke up to a painful backside. I look up to see that Nine wasn't there and I noticed that I was in a plain t-shirt and boxer which meant Nine must of changed him into them last night. I slowly get up before heading into the lounge room where Gavin just sat there staring at the TV wincing from time to time and shifting, Hank too was sitting down watching TV but also rubbing his braced arm after it was broken yesterday, Nine was in the kitchen cooking and typing up a report to fowler. Nine then looks up and smiles and motion me to come over and I go over to him, he then raps his arms around me and I lean against his chest and he rubs my back and we stay like that. He then let's go before giving me some Thirium and I head over where I carefully sat down next Hank and I pick up one of the pillows on the couch before hugging it to my chest and bringing my legs up as well. "Hey Connor, you alright?" Hank asked and I look at him "I'm alright just a bit of pain what about you? You have a broken arm." I said and he smiles "despite the pain in my ass and the pain in my arm, I'm alright." He said and then we heard yelling and we all look towards

Nine who had a phone to his ears "Sir it's alright now, I have dealt with all of them." Nine says and then there was more yelling "Sir as long as this incident isn't reported or that as long as Connor isn't been said to be involved, it shouldn't be a problem." Nine replies "No sir, I know that but Gavin isn't that injured, just a broken nose." Nine tells him, more yelling "Sir I'm sure Gavin forgives him and that Connor is very sorry for hurting him." Nine says " yes I have and I used the old method. Spanking and I even put the belt to Connor so don't worry I took care of them." He said walking back and forth and he looks over at us "Yes they are." He said "Ok sir." He said putting it on speaker and came over to us "Connor I need you to apologise to Gavin for breaking his nose and all that." He said putting the phone next to us "Sorry Gavin I didn't mean to hurt you I hope that you can forgive me." I said starting to cry, Nine looks at Gavin and points to both me and Hank "I forgive you Connor ( he hugs me ) and Hank I'm sorry for braking your arm and fighting you." Gavin said hugging me and Nine looks at Hank "I forgive you and I'm sorry for starting the fight with you." Hank said and he joins the hug. "Alright now but if one more incidents happen again you are to tell me immediately and I'll come and deal with them myself." Fowler said and hung up.

Nine then puts the phone way before calling Hank and Gavin over to have breakfast and while they were eating Nine came over and sat next to me and he pulls me into his arms and lay on him.

Nine's Pov

I carefully lay the now passed out Connor on the couch before heading off to go to the crime scene "Alright I'm going to see if I can get more evidence, now don't wake Connor up. He has fallen asleep again and I don't want to find that you two started fighting ok?" I say and they nod and I headed out the door heading to the crime scene.

Hours later

I finally came back and once I entered, I found Connor, Hank and Gavin all curled up together sleeping peacefully and I smile. I went over and shook them all "Huh what?" Connor mumbles and Hank sits up and so does Gavin "Glad to know that you guys didn't fight." I say and we sat down deciding on what to do now. So we decided to watch movies for the rest of the day before heading for the night.


	3. Day 3

Connor Pov

The third day started and I slowly get up before getting dressed. The pain was still there but didn't hurt as much as it did but I knew I was bruised and it would take a week to heal. I go out and go into the bathroom where I fix myself properly before heading out where only Nine was out there just sitting there not doing anything. "Are you okay Nine?" I asked and he looks up and smiles "Yeah I'm fine." He said as I took a seat at the table. Hank and Gavin soon come out and we smirk "Well this is surprisingly unusual." Nine said and they look up "What?" They both asked "Well we didn't have to wake you up and your up before 9am." I told them and they both rolled their eyes and came over before sitting down. "Hank how is your arm?" I asked and he looks at me "besides hurting like hell, it's ok I guess. Won't know for another 3 weeks." He said yawning. Everything was quiet for awhile, Hank and Gavin got breakfast. Nine and I fuelled up on Thirium. The quiet changed when Nine got a call on more evidence on the case and we all head out.

At the place

"Ok what we got?" Hank asked looking around, the policemen looks at us "Well we have finally found the child and we also think that the killer could of been an android." He tells us and we all head in to see a rotting corpse of what looked to be a 5 year old girl but I go over to scan her

**Lilly connie Mari **

**DOB: 6/18/34**

**DOD: 7/15/39 time:23:34**

**Blood type: A**

"Her name is Lilly, aged 5. Cause of death- strangled." I say and they look at me "With what? She doesn't have any hand marks on her neck." Hank pointed out and we look over to Nine who was trying to rip open a closet and then it opens and we are met to another foul smell "Well shit what is that?" Gavin asked and comes over "Um did Lilly have a twin?" He asked "Yeah why, her body hasn't been discovered yet." Hank said "Well I think we just did, by my calculation this one death was caused by starvation and dehydration and I think I have found the weapon that was used against Lilly." Nine said and Hank immediately calls the police to come add that they had found the twin. Once that happened they said that we could head back to the hotel for he day. "Well that was a short day on site." I say "Sometimes they are." Hank tells me and we talked.

At the hotel

"Ok I think that we need to go over all our evidence." Nine said and we all sat down "ok first we now have all family members but all killed differently. The father was killed by a gun, his own gun. The mother was stabbed. The oldest child, Jackson was drowned. Lilly was strangled to death and last Madison died for dehydration and starvation. And we can't find fingerprints, the family android can't be found anywhere. So why were they all murdered differently to the other?" He asked looking at us "what time was each murdered?" Hank asked "Father death was timed at 10:56am 7/15/39, mother at 11:20am same day, Jackson at 11:30am but one of the girls didn't die until deep late that night and the other didn't die until 5 days later." He said "didn't the cops say they found the little girl in the roof?" Gavin asked and Nine looks at him before nodding "To me it sounds like whoever killed the parents and brother were not the same killer to one of the girls because why would the killer kill the parents and brother yet not kill the girls?" I said "That is the question Connor who killed the parents and oldest child yet lock one in the closet and strangle the next and throw her into the roof." Nine said "I don't think the little girls were spilt." Hank said and we look to him "Well we all heard that the little girl was in the roof because one aka a killer destroyed the roof when shaving the girl back into the roof. I think that whoever murder the parents and oldest child, instead of killing them they left them to rot but one of them must of had a plan to find a phone and called the Police but because they were short only one could fit through and when she got out. She was met with her demise. Killed by the robber who was stealing their stuff after realising that the family was dead but what they didn't know was that there was her twin in the closet so they killed the girl before shaving her into the roof that she came out of." Hank said

"Hmm that does make sense but then why could we find any fingerprints?" Nine asked "Maybe because the robber could possibly been wearing gloves to make sure they weren't registered at been at the crime scene." Gavin suggest "Possible but now the question is how do we find the killers. We have how they died. We have that there is 2 possible killers but otherwise we have no other information." Nine said "maybe we will find it soon maybe the evidence is where we haven't checked." Hank said and we all nod "yeah maybe let's hope we can find it." Nine said and he brings out a laptop before starting to type up a report for fowler since fowler hated it when we used our own minds to create a report.

(Nine's report)

Fowler we have made great progress today but we are still missing a ton of evidence. We have found the two twins who died differently and have found that there are 2 possible killers. The mother as I said was murdered with a knife and died at 11:20 7/15/39, father was murdered with his own gun at 10:56 7/15/39, the oldest child was drowned at 11:30 7/15/39 and the twins, Lilly was strangled to death at 23:34 7/15/39 while the other twin died from dehydration and starvation five days later. Now we think that there was a different killer as the time different is huge. Still looking for more evidence.

Now as for the others they are behaving good and haven't started anymore fights but will keep an eye on them.

Response

Thank you for that report Nine. And good to hear that Hank and Gavin aren't fighting. How is Connor and his injures?

Nine

Not sure but possibly bruising on back side will have to check and have to keep an eye on him.

Will be back with more report tomorrow.

He then turns off the laptop and comes over to us. Hank had turned on the TV and they were debating on what to watch. "Connor can you come with me for a minute please." Nine asked and I get up "Sure what's up." I asked as we headed towards the bathroom "I just want to check up on your injures." He tells me and we go into the bathroom "Why?" I asked "Well I want to make sure your okay and that it's healing ok." He said and I nod understandingly and I pull my pants down and he has a look before telling me that I can pull them up "Well definitely bruised, a few cuts but looks like it's healing fine." He said and he pulls me into a hug and I relax into him. We brake apart and headed out to the other two, who started fighting over shows but Nine had them in their place very quickly and we did our own thing for the rest of the day. Hank watched sports, Gavin got on the laptop, Nine decided to read a book and I went on a walk.


End file.
